Freedom of speech
by AWanderingSoulSometimesLost
Summary: Rumour has it that (spoiler) Hayley might die in season 5. Just my idea about how TO characters would react to her death if they weren't forced to look at the world through 'Hayley-is-the-best-thing-that-has-ever-happened-to-the-Originals' glasses. Warning: 1407 words of Hayley bashing (plus an author's note that also contains some bashing). DEFINITELY NOT for Hayley fans.


**Written in hope that the spoiler about Hayley's death in season 5 turns out to be true (and the only thing I'll ever write that has Hayley tagged as a character).  
**

 **Warnings: constant and merciless Hayley bashing (but no Phoebe Tonkin bashing - it's not her fault she has to play such a terrible character). If you hate her as much as I do, enjoy. If you have a bit of sympathy for her, beware, you could lose it. If you like her, you won't like this - that's my final warning.**

* * *

 **In the land of the living:**

Klaus was beyond glad the plot would finally stop demanding of him to stare blankly at Hayley whenever she opened her mouth just so she could seem badass. If it had been up to him, he would have shut her up by snapping her neck every time, but he had only been allowed to do that once. _**Once**_ (and let's be honest, had there been a single episode when he could honestly say he didn't feel the compelling need to do it?). He could have spared himself the character degradation and the misery of having to listen to her hypocritical speeches. He used people around him as strategy to get what he wanted and didn't care about anyone? He clearly remembered she hadn't hesitated in the slightest to send twelve hybrids, who had thought her their friend, to their deaths (but bringing that up would have destroyed the image of Saint Hayley, so everyone had had to conveniently forget all about it). Apparently, that was totally on the same of evilness as not wanting to linger in the unknown territory while they were on the run with their daughter (that was sarcasm, mind you). He couldn't really tell why he hadn't rubbed that in her face at the time. Probably because of the same reason he had never told her off when the situation called for it – what was that reason again?

Elijah was thankful the plot would allow him to finally stand up straight. Having to constantly kiss the ground Hayley walked on had done some damage even to his eternally young back. He breathed in the sweet scent of freedom; he found he could finally think for himself again, instead of hanging on every word that left Hayley's mouth. And had he really said the words 'You're too good.' to a borderline psychopath who killed without remorse just because she was having a bad day and who switched sides as soon as it was convenient for her? He really had been her little bitch all this time, hadn't he?

Rebekah's only regret regarding Hayley was apologizing to her for delivering truth, truth and nothing but the truth that Christmas years ago (and not ripping her heart out of her chest when the perfect opportunity and excuse had presented themselves). She had meant every bloody word, dammit. It was funny because it was true and _everyone_ knew it.

Freya was relieved she was finally free of dealing with Hayley's bipolar disorder regarding her belonging to the Mikaelson family. Now she could focus on looking after those who were _absolutely_ sure they were Mikaelsons at all times, not just when it suited them.

Kol hoped he might now finally get a decent storyline. The show is called The Originals, right? Doesn't that mean it should focus on, you know, the Originals? Not an annoying werewolf who had a baby that by previously established rules shouldn't even exist?

Hope was sad her mother died, but hey, at least she would now have plot armour all to herself.

Caroline thought Hope had turned out quite a decent kid, given that she'd been raised by a sociopath who had traded lives of twelve people for _a flash drive_. She regretted not having the pleasure of snapping Hayley's neck just once. It _had_ been years, but she had never forgotten Hayley's betrayal in the incident with Silas. Well, in her opinion, Hayley got what had been coming to her for a _long_ time.

Marcel could finally stop risking his life and lives of people important to him for someone he shouldn't really give a damn about. Yes, he had rescued Hayley as a baby; why did that mean he had to continuously show loyalty to her? He had not seen her for years before she had returned to New Orleans; why should have he cared for the selfish, irritating girl that baby had grown up to be? She had never shown one ounce of gratefulness for his efforts; wasn't that a clear sign that he had been wasting his time and energy trying to save her?

Davina had never known a less competent assassin than Hayley. When she'd said she wanted one witch dead, she had wanted _one_ witch – a particular witch – dead. Not _eleven_ witches. All that was necessary to accomplish that mission was basic math and strategic thinking (but then again, with that plot armour, Hayley had had no need of either). Why had she ever thought that asking Hayley for advice on how to be a queen was a good idea?

Vincent had never cared about Hayley. It didn't seem like he'd missed much.

Whenever she had a bad dream, Aurora thought of the sound Hayley's neck made when snapped. It was a very satisfying sound, beat Mozart every day.

* * *

 **In the land of the dead:**

The impact of Finn's death had lasted about one whole episode (almost longer than his stay on the show). Long, never-ending speeches about how Hayley was the best of them all would probably last until the end of the series. He thought that unfair, but when had the Mikaelsons ever come before Hayley in this show?

Tristan and Lucien were drinking champagne and discussing the best methods to torture Hayley for her part (because she had to have had a part, no matter how ridiculous that sounded) in their defeat, occasionally assisted by Aya and Shen Min in the role of referees. That competition had done wonders for their strained relationship; who knew they would ever find something they had in common?

Cami had wanted to punch Klaus in the face the moment she had heard him compare her to Hayley. She had spent _years_ trying to relieve _his_ paranoia; how could have he thought she'd ever justify Elijah's murder of Marcel that had been driven solely by fear? How could have he thought she'd encourage him to forgive Elijah after he'd just murdered a man who was their friend, a part of their family? She didn't want to even be mentioned in the same sentence as someone who could say that killing friends and family for one's own gain was okay. It had felt like Klaus was spitting on her memory when he'd compared her to Hayley.

Jackson was still trying to understand what he had meant by sappy declarations like: 'I loved you before I even knew you.' or 'I was born to love you.'. His only role in the show had turned out to be just another worshipper of Hayley, _for no damn reason_. Not only had she banged Elijah while engaged to Jackson, she had got most of his pack killed by using them as cannon fodder. She had cost him his life too, because she had just had to act tough in front of Tristan. Instead of talking rubbish, he should have been filling divorce papers. It was only mere luck his vows said 'until death do us part' – and death had done them part, nobody would ever convince him otherwise.

Esther had never understood Elijah's fixation on Hayley. Weren't doppelgangers the objects of his obsession?

Mikael was still _furious_ that the writers had had him defeated by Hayley. A skinny werewolf girl with zero training in martial arts. In human form. _While nine months pregnant._ _**Really?**_

Dahlia could have done Klaus (and the world) a favour and got rid of Hayley two and a half reasons earlier, if only the hybrid had shown some common sense and let her do what she did best. In her opinion, it seemed all the characters turned into complete fools when around Hayley. Frankly, Dahlia was glad to have died; it could have been contagious.

* * *

 **Somewhere between life and death, but definitely heading for death:**

Hayley's death wasn't her fault. It was someone else's fault. Most likely Klaus'; Elijah was too hot and too obsessed with her to have caused it. Her plot armour had failed her. Everyone and everything had failed her. She had done nothing wrong. She never did anything wrong.

They could bring her back. Yes, Hope or Davina, or any plot device that would come out of nowhere for the sole purpose of reviving her would bring her back. It had to happen; she was the centre of the show. She just had to wait.

And wait. And wait…


End file.
